The present invention relates to rodent bait stations and and the like, and in particular to a serviceable rodent feed station that is convenient to maintain and provides multiple feed areas, without increased tracking of the bait.
Conventional rodent feed stations typically comprise an enclosed housing having at least one aperture and a feed bin therein. Such feed stations normally provide a feed bin which is located on a single level and has rather limited space. This sort of conventional feed station is not ideally suited for rodent feeding since rodents tend to be "social" vermin that often travel in groups. When too many rodents feed in a station of rather limited space, the possibility of tracking bait out of the station is increased. Tracking of bait poses a grave danger to those who unsuspectingly encounter the displaced bait, which is generally poisonous and lethal. In other words, tracking of bait out of the bait station, which is viewed as unacceptable by the Environmental Protection Agency, potentially exposes children, pets and others to the poisonous bait. Additionally, the wall between the entry aperture and the feed bin as well as the feed bin itself are not integrally connected into a single unit so that the interior of the housing can be disassembled in a few, simple steps. Hence, there is a need for a rodent bait station which can accommodate many rodents for purposes of feeding at more than one bin o more than one level. At the same time, the multi-level rodent bait station should be easy to disassemble for convenient servicing and maximum operability.